


Better to Pretend

by reeby10



Category: The Following
Genre: Alive Roderick Nelson, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Kink, Dubious Consent, First Time, Hand Jobs, I think I got all the necessary tags?, Knifeplay, M/M, Pimped Out By The Government, Rough Kissing, Shame in Sexual Desires, sex in exchange for information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: “You want me to… become a sex slave for Roderick,” Mike said, feeling like he was hearing someone else talk from far away.“We would like for you tovoluntarilyaccompany Roderick in order to entice him to give us the information we need to take down Carroll and the rest of his cult.”





	Better to Pretend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



“You want me to… become a sex slave for Roderick,” Mike said, feeling like he was hearing someone else talk from far away.

“We would like for you to _voluntarily_ accompany Roderick in order to entice him to give us the information we need to take down Carroll and the rest of his cult,” Assistant Director Corby told him again. There was an edge of annoyance to his voice that Mike really didn’t think he had a right to. “It’s an information exchange, ultimately.”

“They want you to sacrifice yourself for the greater good,” Ryan said, still leaning cross armed against the doorframe leading out of the office. “Just lay back and think of England. You know.”

Mike wanted to drop his head down into his palms, because he did know. And worse, he knew that he didn’t have a choice. Oh, he knew they were saying it was voluntarily. He even knew that they probably wouldn’t do anything to him if he said no, that there wouldn’t be any repercussions either personally or professionally. But he’d also know he didn’t help when he had the opportunity and that wasn’t something he could live with.

“Ok, ok,” he said, holding up a hand to stop either of them from saying anything else. He let out a long breath, one that felt like his lungs were being entirely emptied, leaving him hollow. “I’ll do it.”

Assistant Director Corby didn’t give him any time to rethink, and within half an hour, he was in the back of a black SUV on the way to the drop off point. Ryan was in the passenger seat, not having wanted to let Mike go alone. He appreciated the gesture, but he wasn’t sure it was going to do any good. He’d be alone with Roderick soon anyway.

Just as Roderick had instructed in the deal he’d offered the FBI, Mike was left at a busy truck stop. The FBI SUV left, but he was sure they hadn’t gone far. They wanted their information, but they also knew better than to just trust Roderick’s word, so they would be watching as long as they could. Usually Mike found that reassuring. Not so much in this case.

Mike found himself jiggling his leg up and down as he waited on a bench around one side of the building, trying to force back the anxiety clawing at his gut. There was nothing to do now but wait for Roderick to show, and after that… Well, he’d agreed to this, and he wouldn’t back down.

He was so distracted that he almost didn’t see the man approaching until he was only a dozen feet away. The man was wearing a hoodie with the hood up, but there no mistaking. It was Roderick.

“Get up and follow me,” Roderick said once he got nearer. He must have seen Mike’s hesitation, because he rolled his eyes before turning and heading back the way he’d come. “You made a deal, Weston.”

Mike let out a heavy breath, biting back on the instinctual angry reply. He didn’t want to piss Roderick off so early, not when he didn’t know what Roderick had in store for him in exchange for information. He knew it had to do with sex, but who knew what kind of painful shit Roderick was into? Mike was kind of regretting the googling he’d done the night before.

Roderick led the way to an inconspicuous dark colored sedan, climbing into the driver’s seat and gesturing for Mike to take the passenger’s seat. They joined the heavily trafficked highway that ran past the truck stop. Ryan was probably following them, but Mike knew they’d be lost in the flow of cars pretty quickly. That was certainly why Roderick had chosen this spot.

“Don’t look so worried.”

Mike turned to look at Roderick, a frown pulling at his lips. “How else am I supposed to look?” he snapped, frown growing as the sharp words just made Roderick smile.

“You could look excited, I know you’re just as attracted to me as I am to you,” Roderick said, barely taking his eyes from the road. Mike squirmed a little in his seat, uncomfortable but unable to make a believable denial. “I promised I wouldn’t permanently hurt you, didn’t I? So nothing to worry about.”

“That’s not exactly reassuring coming from you,” Mike replied as evenly as he could. “I only agreed to this because it’s my job to help people, and you have information that can do that. Nothing else.”

Roderick smirked, giving Mike a long once over before returning his gaze to the road. “Keep telling yourself that.”

They drove in silence for over two hours, going from crowded highway to back streets to quiet neighborhoods and back. Mike was fairly certain the FBI had lost them long ago, but Roderick was apparently not taking any chances. He’d been smart enough to avoid detection for years, so Mike figured he shouldn’t be surprised by that.

Eventually they pulled up to a nondescript motel, one that was practically identical to any one of a dozen others they’d passed on the drive. Roderick went immediately to a room around the back, bypassing the office, so he’d obviously had this place set up already. Mike tried to remember as many details about the place anyway, just in case.

The inside of the room was plain, simple furniture and a small bathroom, but surprisingly clean. Not surprisingly, there was only one bed, and Mike felt his stomach clench with nerves and not a little anticipation as he stepped in and saw it. Somehow, being in this motel room felt so much more real than even when he’d made the agreement. There really was no going back now.

He turned to see Roderick locking the door behind them and checking the already closed curtains. There was a duffle bag in hand, which he set in the chair next to the bed. Mike was a little afraid to imagine what might be in there.

“Well, ready to work for your information?” Roderick asked, a dangerous glint in his eyes as he stepped forward.

Mike took an automatic step backward and the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed, throwing him off balance. He sat heavily, and before he could get his wits about him, Roderick was standing over him, just inches away. He could smell the other man’s aftershave, a heady, warm scent that momentarily took his breath away.

It was apparently all the chance Roderick need, because a moment later he was pressing his mouth against Mike’s with bruising force. He didn’t seem bothered that Mike was too stunned to respond, licking and biting at Mike’s lips until he was forced to kiss back out of pure self defense. It was, he could admit to himself, the hottest kiss of his life.

Roderick bit a little harder, ripping a pained cry from Mike’s throat. He could feel his lip bleeding and he felt with equal parts arousal and disgust that Roderick was licking the blood up. Their lips reconnected a moment later and Mike could taste the coppery sharpness of his own blood.

“Strip and lay down,” Roderick ordered, pulling back a bit. He stripped his own shirt off, tossing it to the side, and the rest of his clothes quickly followed.

Mike scrambled to comply with the order, the urge to argue totally demolished by seeing so much skin on display. He felt guilt welling up in his throat even as his cock thickened with arousal. He shouldn’t be getting turned on by this, shouldn’t be doing anything but laying back and taking it, like Ryan said.

But he couldn’t help it. As much as he hated Roderick, he was undeniably attracted to him as well. There was no way this ended well.

Once they were both naked, Mike laying in the middle of the bed with his hands gripping the headboard like it was the only steady thing in the room, Roderick crawled over him. Mike felt like he was in the room with a predator looking at him, terrified of what was about to happen but unable to move to save himself. He just tried to breathe through it, but his breath caught in his throat as he felt the press of cold metal against his throat.

“Just hold still, darlin’,” Roderick whispered into his ear. “I don’t want to do any _permanent_ damage.”

“What-” Mike started, but his words petered out to a gasp as the knife moved, a line of fire blooming down the side of his throat.

Roderick hummed, reaching out to smear the blood around before lifting his fingers to Mike’s lips. Mike didn’t react at first, too shocked to do or say anything. Roderick pressed harder at Mike’s lips until he had no other choice but to let Roderick’s fingertips slide inside, covered in the sticky redness of his own blood.

The taste was cloying, even more so than when Roderick bit his lip open earlier. Roderick seemed to be trying to spread the taste to every corner of Mike’s mouth, fingers pressing against teeth and lips and cheek and tongue. Mike thought a little wildly that he was never going to be able to get the taste out of his mouth.

“That’s good,” Roderick said, finally pulling his fingers out. He looked Mike over, eyes dark with arousal, before smiling. “But I think you can take more, don’t you?”

Mike felt the cold press of metal over his right pectoral, followed by the blazing pain of the knife cutting into his skin. His hands flexed against the wood of the headboard as Roderick traced a pattern only he could see, leaving lines of blood to drip down Mike’s chest and side. They were both breathing heavily now, erections sliding past each other with every movement Roderick made.

It was more than a little dizzying for Mike to see how much of an effect this was having. He’d expected it from Roderick, but he’d never expected that the bright pain of being cut like this would have his cock straining with arousal. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He felt sick with himself, guilt and shame warring with the overwhelming need to come.

“Please, please,” he whimpered as Roderick continued the trail down over his heaving stomach. He wasn’t even sure what he was begging for, wasn’t sure of anything anymore. All he had was pain and need.

“Don’t worry, darlin’, I’ll take care of you,” Roderick said, practically cooing, eyes going even darker.

He dropped the knife off to the side, apparently satisfied for now with the lines he’d cut into Mike’s flesh, and began running his fingers through the sticky, drying blood. Mike could feel the cuts burning still, but it had become a background hum, a warmth beneath the pleasure of Roderick’s hands caressing his skin.

Mike gasped as Roderick brought his blood slick hand down and grasped both of their cocks. He started pumping them together, a sticky slide that had Mike throwing his head back from how shamefully good it felt. Roderick was looming over him, breath hot on Mike’s neck, and he seemed to be enjoying it just as much.

It was good, so good, but it wasn’t quite enough. Mike thrust his hips blindly, trying to get more. He wasn’t sure exactly what he needed, but he knew Roderick could give it to him, wanted him to even. He was pretty sure he would feel sick with himself if he had enough brain power to think.

“Shhh,” Roderick whispered into his ear, lips trailing against the soft skin there.

On instinct, Mike tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck. Roderick seemed to take that as an invitation, because a second later he was biting down, hard. Mike came with a shout, back arching so hard he could feel his body touching Roderick’s from head to hips.

Roderick rutted harder as Mike slumped down, grip tightening even as Mike’s come slicked their blood tacky cocks. He bit down on Mike’s neck again, just beside the probably bleeding mark from before. He continued thrusting through his own orgasm, the stimulation almost too much against Mike’s sensitive skin.

Mike barely noticed when Roderick collapsed next to him, both of them breathing hard. His whole body felt sort of pleasantly numb, though he knew he’d be feeling the pain soon. He’d also want a shower soon, to wash off all the blood and come, but for now he was too exhausted to move.

Which was probably good because if he moved, he’d need to ask Roderick for some information to pass on to the FBI.

But even more than that, he was a little afraid that the shame would overtake him again if he moved and disturbed this little bubble of satisfaction. Like this, he could pretend he was just a normal guy who’d just had some mind blowing, if kinky, sex. Not the FBI agent who’d been traded for information from a serial killer with a penchant for knives. It was better to pretend, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
